Bound
by Fujipomme
Summary: "What do you want to do?" Hannibal asked. He knew the answer already and grinned...Smut one-shot! Warnings: Blood, Sex, Violence.


Bound

The room was hot. Will felt the bare skin of his back rubbing against the chair, and sweat dripped down on the back of the chair. He bit his lips to crack and tried to escape at all costs. Fleeing was quite impossible, as his hands were bound tightly onto the chair's backrest. Will's eyes were tied with some thin material. Judging by the fact that the material was silky, Will guessed it might be a scarf or a necktie. Suddenly there was a thud of a door closing and keys clinking. Someone walked into the room and locked the door. Will gave a long sigh and tried to change his position. It was, of course, difficult, as every time he moved the ropes in his hands tightened and bit into his wrists. Will grimaced and slumped in the chair again. He could hear the loud sound of footsteps on a metallic floor, the steps getting closer and closer. The man who had stepped into the room stopped right in front of Will, and the dim light reflected a shadow silhouette on the white wall. The man smiled softly to himself, and then removed the bind from Will's eyes. Will did not open his eyes immediately. He knew who it was standing in front of him. Will sat there motionless, breathing the stuffy air heavily in and out.

"Will", said a hoarse voice. The voice made Will tremble softly, and he bit his lower lip nervously. He didn't say anything.

"Will", the voice repeated. The voice was calm, maybe a bit intimidating. He wanted Will to open his eyes. And so Will did. Slowly the man tied to the chair opened his eyes and blinked them for a while, getting used to the light, until he was able to look at the man. He looked around a bit, avoiding eye contact with Hannibal. They were apparently in Hannibal's mansion's basement, which suspiciously resembled an operating room. Metal tables and cabinets here and there, medical equipment strewn around. Canned animal guts in glass cabinets. The room also smelled of sterile plastic and acetone. It made Will feel sick. His head felt like a wasp nest. He wanted to get out of there immediately, but couldn't move. The rope got even tighter around his wrists, and he moaned softly. Only now he looked up and met Hannibal's mahogany eyes. His eyes glowed evilly, a crooked smile on his face betraying his satisfaction.

He received satisfaction from Will's mental and physical suffering. Will leaned firmly against the backrest and stared at the floor.

"What do you want to do, William?" Hannibal asked with a smile. Will's ears always burned whenever Hannibal used his full name. The others never used it, and that's why it felt so special. It was like Hannibal had the exclusive right to use it. Maybe he did. Hannibal leaned over the man and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, and Hannibal put his arm around Will's shoulder. His fingers found their way on his neck, fingernails scratching the skin delicately. Hannibal took off his shirt with his other hand, and sat astride on the Will's lap without setting all his weight on the younger man. On Hannibal's face there was a smug smile that made Will's cheeks burn. Hannibal grabbed the brown hair and pulled it back, thus making the man's head bend back and reveal his neck. Will closed his eyes and whined out loud when Hannibal sank his teeth into his neck. The bites left nasty, faint red marks on the pale skin. Hannibal moved a little further down distributing his rough kisses. Will gasped loudly. As ashamed as he was to admit it to himself, this excited him. The way Hannibal treated him was arousing. But it was not enough, he wanted something more.

"Hanni ...", Will whispered, which caused the other man to raise his eyes.

"Yes, William? What do you want to do?" Hannibal asked. He knew the answer already, and grinned. He had it all planned out in advance. Will didn't answer. His eyes fell on a metallic table and the object on it. Hannibal nodded, getting up and picking up the object. Will took a deep breath. He knew what was coming.

Sweat poured on his face and body, and his heart was beating wildly. His eyes followed Hannibal as the man sat down on the chair's arm rest. Will stared at the man's brown eyes for a moment, and then turned his eyes to the object in his hand. A scalpel. Will felt his pulse accelerate. His body was

instantly frozen in place, his hands moving nervously. Hannibal pressed his hand reassuringly on Will's chest and gave him a long and hard kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready?" Hannibal asked. Will just nodded and prepared to focus elsewhere.

The scalpel left behind a sharp and a small incision that felt like a mere brush on the skin. The wound was smooth, and now bubbled with blood. A warm trail of blood wet his chest and Will let out a hoarse gasp, tears running down his cheeks. Hannibal set the scalpel on another spot on his chest, just above the areola. Will yelped loudly as the blade pierced his skin. The wound was deep, much deeper than the previous one, and blood flowed from it incessantly. Will bit his lower lip and threw his head uncontrollably from one side to the other.

"Will, hush. There is nothing to worry about", Hannibal whispered soothingly. He lifted Will's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his mouth. Will could not stop his tears, he could not pretend that it didn't hurt. Hannibal's solemn, yet sympathetic eyes drilled into Will's mind. For a moment he sank into those beautiful mahogany eyes, and thought of nothing else.

"Do you trust me, William?" Hannibal asked quietly.

"Yes", Will replied.

Hannibal set his hand onto Will's chest, and pressed the scalpel blade directly onto Will's left nipple, splitting it in half. Will shout out loudly in pain and shock, throwing his head back.

"It hurts", Will cried.

In some strange way it also raised his passion. Blood bubbled warm and moist on his body. Hannibal set the blade aside and kissed the wound. His lips surrounded the bloody nipple, sucking the skin effectively. His teeth nibbled gently at the pale skin. Will groaned at the touch and the warmth it brought that made his pants tighten. Hannibal noticed it and removed Will's pants. Will blushed deeply and swallowed hard. A devilish smile stayed on Hannibal's face. Will didn't know where to look. He sat there tied up, immobilized, sweaty and bloody, overcome by lust on a leather armchair with his lover in a basement. Will grinned at the thought, it actually felt quite exciting. Will's thoughts were lost completely when Hannibal went down on his knees on the ground and took Will's cock in his mouth. First Hannibal licked the hard tip, as if just to see Will's reaction. Will threw his head side on to the side and was not able to control himself. Deep flush spread on his face in shame and his breath raced. Hannibal grinned to himself and wrapped his tongue around Will's hardened manhood.

"Ah, Hanni," Will groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips slightly forward. Hannibal held his sweaty palms on Will's thighs, pressing them strongly. He opened his mouth even more and took Will's cock fully in his mouth.

"Oh yes, Hanni! Take me!",Will shouted. In an instant they found a rhythm and Will clenched his fists. He scratched with his nails, breaking the skin. The rope tightened, but it make Will's just all the more excited.

"Hanni, I can't", Will squeaked. He could not wait much longer. Hannibal sensed it, and accelerated his rhythm violently. He pressed himself tightly against the other man, and Will's body tensed up. Will pushed his hips forward and gasped for air as he came. Hannibal swallowed hard, and stayed still for a moment before letting go. They both breathed heavily and Hannibal stand up to remove Will's ropes. The hands fell down immediately. Will sat still for a while, trying to gather himself. Hannibal gave a kiss on his forehead. As he reached the basement door, he turned to look at Will and said:

"Then when you're ready, come on up. Dinner is ready. "

Will could not help but smile.


End file.
